Flashing Colors
by Panda13216
Summary: Castiel, Dean and Sam decide to celebrate The Fourth of July. Despite Sam not wanting to leave the bunker at all. Non-Slash! Happy Fourth of July!


Flashing Colors

Panda13216

Dean twirled an uncapped pen in his hands. He was waiting in the bunker library only for the reason this is where Sam would stop first when he got up. Scratch that, _if_ he got up. Sam had been sleeping in recently and only two days ago woke up at four in the afternoon. If wasn't natural for a human being to sleep that late but since when was this world he and his brother lived in ever natural?

Maybe it was just because Dean was awake at eight in the morning fixing himself coffee. Dean wasn't a huge fan of tea as Sam drank, so he had those pocket sized creamers stuffed in the corners of the bunker where Sam wouldn't see them. Dean kind of liked to hoard those because last time he put a full sized one in the fridge, Sam walked off with it and it was gone in the morning. That must've been when he was awake searching something instead of sleeping as he should be.

Dean rubbed his temples as he heard the door open. It wasn't Sam it was Castiel. Cas seemed to be popping in more than he usually had before but this was still a mystery to Dean himself.

"Has Sam not awoken yet?" Cas asked. He pulled the chair out that as a little to the right from directly across from Dean. Cas sat and folded his hands; waiting for Dean's response.

"Mhm." Dean mumbled. No amount of coffee could make him hyper or even wake him up. Many would reject, but anything that's molded itself into Dean's position or his pushed into his body would understand that. If they still walked and breathed on this Earth; most of the time they didn't stand up to Sam's power.

"Are you okay?" Castiel questioned. He pressed his elbows to the table and tilted his head in that well known pose.

"Ye-. No Cas, I'm not." Dean let it slide out from under his breath. The newly reformed angel would obviously know he was lying. Telling the truth to an angel couldn't hurt much could it?

"Would you care to explain?" Castiel twisted in his seat. He wasn't used to the ways these felt nor could he feel them well.

"I'm tired Cas." Dean looked into Cas's ice blue eyes. They were full of compassion; which was a rare trait for an angel to possess.

"You should rest." Cas smiled but it was obvious to tell that even while he was in Jimmy's vessel, you could still see the troubled being beneath.

"I can't sleep." Dean said slowly. Sam then walked through the door, coffee mug in his hands. He was fully dressed as he always was in the morning, his hair quickly combed. Then held loosely in his left hand was that beloved and to Dean dreaded laptop.

"Morning." Sam sat next to Dean before opening his laptop and rapidly typing

"Do you know what day it is?" Dean asked Sam. Sam shrugged and began typing again. "It's the Fourth of July Sammy."

"You mean the day of flashing colors?" Castiel asked. He had returned to his confused position, now standing. He got up a minute or two ago.

"Yes." Dean concluded. "Now Sam, you get your laptop until sundown then it's time for the um 'flashing colors.'"

"Kay." Sam was nose deep in his laptop. Knowing Sam wouldn't give in this easily, so it was clear he wasn't listening.

 _Time Lapse Of Like Thirteen Hours_

"Are you ready Sammy?" Dean asked. He jumped out from behind the door wearing blue jeans, a red Tee Shirt, his signature leather jacket and his car keys in his fingers.

"What?" Sam jerked up, his hair fluffing into his face.

"Cas is in the backseat, c'mon!" Dean bounded out the door with Sam at his wake. Sam still didn't know what was going on, but decided to get in the car.

Now all of them were in the car, and heading down a crappy dirt road. Dean stopped the Impala at a small clearing. There was a sparkling creek close to the edge of the clearing, but the rest of it was just woods.

Dean got out of car and sat on the hood, pulling Sam and Castiel up with him. Dean relaxed on the windshield but Sam and Cas stayed stiff and content. They both caught on to Dean's clue and looked up at the sky. About five minutes after it happened.

The first firework was blue and green, and it set off in the sky. It reflected on the creek, and in the boys' eyes. The second was orange and purple to which it looked brightest in Sam's eyes. It went on from then, different colors flashing.

When the show was completed Sam looked over at his brother. Dean's eyes were gently closed, and his breathing had slowed down. He was at rest his first peaceful night in the last few months.

"Sam?" Cas asked from behind him. Sam pried his eyes away from his sleeping brother. "I love flashing color day."

"Me too Cas." It was going to be just fine. Dean was going to sleep once more and maybe tonight Sam would actually get more than two hours of sleep! Maybe, just maybe.

 **A/N There! A pretty cute little Supernatural Flashing Color Day. I guess that's what Castiel would call tonight. This was set a little after season eight, so I think Sam would be tired. With Dean up worrying all night, he was probably quite tired too. Meh, and I suppose that Castiel might've been tired but I didn't really emphasize that in my one shot. Let's just say everyone was tired for a while. Sam likes tea I think, and no wonder Dean would hide the coffee creamers from him XD I would. So Happy Fourth of July y'all! –Panda**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own these boys, their show, or any of those contents.**


End file.
